Cocke County, Tennessee
Cocke County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 35,662. Major roads Interstate 40 US Route 25E US Route 25W US Route 321 US Route 411 Tennessee State Route 32 Tennessee State Route 73 Tennessee State Route 107 Tennessee State Route 339 Tennessee State Route 340 Foothills Parkway Geography Adjacent counties Madison County, North Carolina (east) Hamblen County (north) Greene County (northeast) Haywood County, North Carolina (south) Sevier County (southwest) Jefferson County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 94.63% White (33,746) 3.65% Other (1,300) 1.72% Black or African American (616) 23.1% (8,237) of Cocke County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cocke County, like most of East Tennessee, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic tends to go unreported. The county reported 6 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.76 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Newport - 6,945 Towns Parrottsville - 263 Unincorporated communities Allen Grove Baltimore Bat Harbor Briar Thicket Bridgeport Bybee Cosby (partly in Sevier County) Del Rio Hartford Midway Tom Town Wasp West Myers Wolf Creek Climate Fun facts * Like many East Tennessee counties, settled by yeomen farmers who owned few if any slaves, Cocke County was largely pro-Union on the eve of the Civil War. In Tennessee's Ordinance of Secession referendum on June 8, 1861, the county's residents voted 1,185 to 518 against secession. * The novel Christy and the television series of the same name are based on historical events, people, and localities of Cocke County. The fictional small town of El Pano, where the novel begins, is based on the existing village of Del Rio. The fictional Cutter Gap, where most of the plot unfolds, represents the locale now known as Chapel Hollow. Several area landmarks associated with the story are marked for visitors, including the site of the Ebenezer Mission in Chapel Hollow, which is located off the Old Fifteenth Rd., about 5 miles (8.0 km) from Del Rio. * For much of the first half of the 20th century, Cosby was known to East Tennesseans as "The Moonshine Capital of the World." Of Cosby's moonshiners, Smith recalled: So notorious did their activities become that I learned when I first went away from home that when I had to give my address as "Cosby," I should be ready to say, "Yes, they make it up there." The deep winding coves and thick forests of the Smokies were the perfect cover for moonshine stills. As liquor supplies were strained with the rise of prohibition in the early 20th century, demand for the mountaineers' moonshine grew steadily. While many mountain communities were difficult to access, Cosby was connected by road to Newport and Knoxville, giving it an early advantage. Furthermore, Cosby never managed to attract the tourism dollars that spilled into other park border towns, such as Gatlinburg and Townsend. It is therefore no surprise that moonshining became such an issue in the Cosby valley. ** Eventually, competition between moonshiners led some to inform on others. Violence often erupted between rival families. The practice of illegally distilling liquor largely declined with the demise of dry laws in various counties around East Tennessee. While most residents of Cosby were no doubt law-abiding citizens, the notoriety the town gained as a moonshine mecca still hangs over it today. Category:Tennessee Counties